


Angel Mine

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: As it should be, Destiel - Freeform, During Season 14, Hint of Sabriel, M/M, Written at the end of S13, canon adjacent, fluff with a touch of angst, switching is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4
Summary: A few weeks ago, Dean had been battling an archangel for control of his own body. But thankfully Jack had been able to eject the douche bag, and everything seemed to go back to normal. That was until Cass went missing and wasn’t answering Dean’s prayers or phone calls. Having just gotten the angel back from the Empty, Dean refused to let another day go by without getting some answers. It’s a story ten years in the making…filled with a love that’s taller than the Chrysler Building.





	Angel Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thewhiteunicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewhiteunicorn/gifts).



 

 

 

**Because we do not know when we will die,**

**we get to think of life as an inexhaustible well. And yet,**

**everything happens only a certain number of times.**

**And a very small number really.**

_~ Brandon Lee_

 

********

 

**If the people we love are stolen from us,**

**the way to have them live on is to**

**never stop loving them.**

**Buildings burn, people die, but real love is forever.**

_~ The Crow by James O'Barr_

  

 

* * *

 

 

Dean walked into the bunker's library near midnight and saw his brother poring over a pile of books, “Have you seen Cass lately?”

 

Sam's shoulder-length hair swished off a broad shoulder as the guy looked up, “Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him in over a week.”

 

“That's what I was worried about.” Dean pulled out his phone and dialed the angel's number. It rang a few times but just went to voice mail. In over ten years, Cass still hadn't changed the message.

 

“You have reached the voicemail of: I…I don't understand? Why do you want me to say my name?” BEEP!

 

“Hey, buddy, it's Dean. Just checking in with you. I…uhh…I mean Sammy and I are worried that we haven't seen you around for a while. Please call and just let me…well, us know that you're okay.”

 

As he hit the end button, Dean looked down at the phone feeling even more troubled. Cass was usually like a puppy dog when it came to him. Always appearing when called. Always staring at him as if the moon and sun revolved around him.

 

It was overwhelming but nice…okay, it was very nice actually. Something Dean had gotten spoiled with if he was honest. He just hoped the angel hadn't gotten into trouble again trying to fix heaven's problems.

 

Cass had also been upset about losing Gabriel for the umpteenth time. And had been pretty worried and down about not being able to help Dean get rid of Michael. The AU Archangel using Cass' concern for Dean to torment the poor guy. Taunting and gleefully telling Cass lies of not being good enough or wanted.

 

Of course, it just made it worse that Michael had told the guy all this while wearing Dean as a meat suit. Something Dean had tried to fix once Jack helped fry the archangel out. And of course, Cass pretended to smile while acting like all was fine, but after ten years Dean knew better.

 

A restlessness consumed Dean as he stood in the library staring at the still silent phone. He knew he'd have a shitty time attempting to sleep if he didn't try to go out and find the lost angel. “Sam, I'm gonna head to Missouri to get Jack and see if he can't angel-radar Cass for me. It's so weird not having the kid living with us anymore.”

 

“Yeah, I'm glad Sister Jo is helping him learn how to control his powers. I just wish she could have moved into the bunker so Jack could have stayed too.” Sam held up a sheet of paper, “Since you're heading out could you pick up a few items for me?”

 

Dean took the paper and frowned, “This is some serious shit, Sam. What are you planning to do with it?”

 

A blush spread across the younger Winchester's face, “I think I might have uncovered a way to bring Gabe back from the Empty.”

 

“Whoa?! Seriously? Why?!”

 

“What can I say? I have a thing for short stacks.”

 

“Dude, to you everyone is short.”

 

Hazel eyes were rolled as Sam grinned all goofy, “Fine, I have a thing for short stacks with snarky mouths, a perverted brain, and a proclivity for trying to kill my brother on Tuesdays.”

 

Dean folded the paper and shoved it into his back pocket, “If you actually bring Gabriel back…you'll have to live somewhere else with him. I don't want to hear any freaky, angelic sex noises echoing around the bunker…especially being made by my brother and Mr. Tricky-Dick.”

 

“You should try it sometime. You know…the freaky angel sex.” Sam sent Dean a knowingly look which was completely ignored.

 

“Bye, Sam.”

 

It wasn't like Dean was oblivious to everyone's whispers about him and Cass. And it wasn't like he was averse to anything happening. It was just complicated. His dad's voice was on constant repeat in his head about what a man should be and how one should act. And yeah, Cass wasn't really human, so the guy didn't really have a gender. But his body was male so…yeah. Besides, the only time Dean saw the dude with a boner had been back while watching the Pizza Man porno. Not that he was looking down there much…nope.

 

And with the world always falling to pieces around them there wasn't much time for normal things like a personal life anyway. Hell! They barely watched TV or went out to relax. So given all the chaos, Dean was fine with just having the angel around at all. To be able to walk into the kitchen and see Cass sitting there with Sam was comforting…felt like home when they were all together.

 

As Dean pulled out of the bunker's hidden garage, the growl of the Impala rumbled through his body and commanded him to focus on the task of driving. Thanks to his crazy upbringing, Dean had been driving the Impala since he could reach the pedals and see over the steering wheel. John Winchester had stopped caring about rules the moment they had grimly watched Mary burning to death on the ceiling.

 

And granted the sheer idea of having driven at the age of ten was funny now, but back then his younger self had been terrified. His dad usually had him drive when the guy needed to sleep. So there Dean had been barely double digits with his dad passed out beside him and his little brother asleep in the back. Sam hadn't even been in a car seat. It had been frightening knowing that everyone's lives had rested in his prepubescent hands.

 

As Baby ate up the three hundred and sixty-five miles between the bunker and Monroe County, Missouri Dean had plenty of time to think. About the future, the past, and especially the mountain of what-ifs that was his life. It was also why he shoved a mix-tape into the cassette deck to shut up his brain after the first twenty miles.

 

Ordinarily, music helped to drown out his brain, but not this time. Dean had accidentally grabbed the mix-tape Cass had made for him. The crazy angel had tried to cram all kinds of song genres into one cassette. There was Meatloaf's _You Took the Words Right out of My Mouth;_ Ah-Ha's _Take on Me_ ; Glass Tiger's _Don't Forget me;_ Belinda Carlisle's _Heaven is a Place on Earth;_ Bon Jovi's _Livin' on a Prayer;_ Cutting Crew's _Died in Your Arms_ and a hodgepodge of other songs from the eighties and onward.

 

It was just after six when Dean pulled into the driveway of Sister Jo's home…the sun had barely started to lighten the sky. He was tired, hungry, cranky and in critical need of coffee. Which was why he banged away on the door until it opened.

 

“Dean?” Jack instantly raced forward and hugged him.

 

As Dean's arms were pinned to his body thanks to the Nephilim's vice grip, he wasn't able to do anything but stand there. “Okay, now. Enough with the chick flick moment. Where's the coffee?”

 

Remembering the last time Dean had been woken up and irritable, Jack knew to usher him right to the kitchen. “I would have had some ready if you would have called about coming.”

 

Dean was about to give a sarcastic response back but saw that the kid had just stated a fact and wasn't getting on his case. “It was a spur of the moment kind of thing. Didn't want to wake anyone with a phone call.”

 

Thanks to the use of a Keurig machine, a steamy cup of delicious coffee was placed on the table before him relatively fast. “Awesome. Thanks, Jack.”

 

The kid stared at Dean with an overly happy grin as the coffee was sipped. “So how is everyone? I miss you guys so much. Is Sam coming down to see me too? How is Mary? Did she get my letter the other day? Sister Jo helped me write it. The stamp tasted so gross when I licked it. She called it snail mail, but I didn't see any snails when I dropped it into that blue box.”

 

“Whoa!” Dean's free hand flung into the air to halt Jack's chatter. He then pointed to the half-empty coffee mug, “No questions till I get to the bottom.”

 

Hyper energy buzzed around the room as Jack tried so hard to stay silent and still. Hell! It reminded Dean of just how much he had missed the nougat loving twerp.

 

Once the mug was empty, Dean leaned back in the chair and tried to recall all the questions already asked. “Mary is staying with Ketch while she heals. They…”

 

Dean grimaced, “They are a thing now apparently. Guess she gets her kicks with dark-haired, burly hard-asses. Sam promised to head down here next month. He's working on a spell to get Gabe out of the Empty.”

 

Dean shook his head as Jack started to ask why. “Apparently all the Winchesters but me are wanting to nest. He's got a thing for your uncle.”

 

Jack smiled. The kid didn't seem at all grossed out with that pairing. “When I was with your mom over in the AU world, I would use my powers to check into the bunker. Like I had done to find her. I saw Sam and Gabe laying in his bed and they were laughing so much it made me a bit sad.”

 

“Sad?”

 

“Well, I was being held in prison with no way home, so seeing Sam happy made me miss him that much more.”

 

Dean let everything Jack had said sink in, “So he looked really happy?”

 

“Yeah, I've never seen him look happier.”

 

Gabriel would always make Dean a bit pissy but if the dude was able to make Sam happy than so be it.

 

“How's Castiel?" Jack asked taking the empty coffee mug and placing it into the dishwasher, "He usually comes by every other day, but I haven't heard from him all week. Is he helping you guys with a case?”

 

This took away Dean's good mood, “You haven't heard from him either? Think you can do some Nephilim voodoo and locate him?”

 

Jack could tell that Dean was worried and, therefore, the situation must be serious. “Sure.”

 

The kid's eyes shut, and Jack went very still.

 

Dean really hoped this would work. “What do you see?”

 

“It's hazy. I'm seeing purple. Purple plastic and…” Jack looked puzzled. “Cow horns? It's some sort of hat. And I see this huge white building…it's a church. It's beautiful.”

 

 

“Can you see a sign at the church? A nameplate or anything?”

 

Jack's eyes moved back and forth under the closed eyelids as the kid tried to pan around the space. “I'm out front. I see a sign. It says…St. Mary's. Umm…The Basilica of St. Mary's”

 

Dean pulled out his cell phone and did a Google search for that, “It's located in Minneapolis, Minnesota. That's great, Jack…now see if you can get a glimpse of Cass? Is he okay? Is he hurt?”

 

“No. He seems sad, but he isn't hurt. He's just sitting in the church staring at the stained glass windows.”

 

Dean did a search for directions to the church and cursed. “Dammit! It's near eight hours away! He could be gone by the time I get there.”

 

“I could zap you there. My strength is back now.”

 

Dean hated getting zapped. His body got all freaky and annoyed when he traveled that way, but this was for Cass. “Fine, but is it possible to do Baby and me?”

 

“I don't see why not, you are both made from the same atoms. And that is what I'm moving.”

 

“But how can you know precisely where I'll land? I don't want to end up on top of a building or in a duck pond.”

 

Jack smiled at that imagery, “I'm surprised no one explained to you how it works. I can see the location before we get there. I will pick a back road, so we don't freak anyone out when we arrive.”

 

“Whoa. What do you mean by we?” Dean saw the kid's smile fade and felt bad, “It isn't because I don't want you around, Jack. It's more because I don't know what I'm going to find and I just think Cass might appreciate not having us both there.”

 

Jack nodded in understanding as they walked outside to the Impala. As soon as Dean was behind the steering wheel, the kid touched the car and POOF! Dean and Baby were instantly in a dark alley presumably in Minneapolis, Minnesota near the church. The roar of the Impala's engine echoed loudly against the brick of the buildings.

 

Dean quickly checked the phone's GPS and saw he was very close to the church. It was simply a matter of pulling out of the alley, going down two blocks, and finding a parking spot. After that Dean was racing into the building as fast as he could without getting looks.

 

And when he moved into the main sanctuary, it was breathtaking. Having been on the road for most of his life, Dean had seen a lot of churches. This was one of the prettiest. The way the sunrise caught the air particles and created shafts of colored light through the huge stained glass windows was…wow!

 

 

If he hadn't been looking for Cass, Dean would have just sat in the back pew and enjoyed the atmosphere a bit longer. And luckily, due to the early time, the tourists had not arrived yet. So it was only the penitent few that filled the pews. This made locating the dark-haired, trench coat wearing angel quite easy.

 

He moved quickly to the correct pew and gasped when he saw Cass. The angel seemed broken. It was the only word that could adequately describe the look on the guy's face. “Cass? What happened? What's wrong?”

 

“I'm tired, Dean. Just so tired.” Cass looked down staring at clasped hands.

 

“I get that…I absolutely do. Hell, we've been through so much this year alone.” Dean slid into the pew next to the angel and put an arm around Cass' drooping shoulders. “I mean I'm sitting in a church next to an actual freakn' angel.”

 

He nudged Cass' shoulder, “If these people knew that bit of info their brains would explode. And then in addition to that, we've made friends with a few demons, both of us have been possessed by an archangel… and hell! I even killed Lucifer. Lucifer! They couldn't make a show with as much drama as we live through on a daily basis.”

 

A faint smile tried to take hold on the angel's face but faltered, “I couldn't even stop Michael from hurting you. At least when you were a demon, it was only you just turned…but to look into your eyes and see him…to know you were hidden away in there like I had been when Lucifer took me over?! And then having to watch Jack risk his own life to maybe save yours? I…I just can't do this anymore.”

 

“Okay. We just stop then.” Dean ignored the roll of Cass' eyes, “We grab Jack, head off to some beach, and veg out for the rest of our lives. We've earned it.”

 

The response he received was that familiar head tilt and a knowing look, “Dean, we both know that you're incapable of just vegging out. It would drive you batty in less than a day.”

 

“Yeah, it would. You know me so well, Cass.” A goofy grin spread across Dean's face in hopes of getting a chuckle from the angel, but instead, another wave of sadness washed over those blue eyes. “C'mon, Cass, what's going on?”

 

Cass looked over at the sunlight pouring into the stained glass windows and sighed, “Something happened that day when you said yes to Michael. I had pleaded with you to find another way, but you said yes anyway…and something just cracked inside. For almost ten years I've been doing everything in my power to make you happy. Willingly so…but always for you. And there we were, and you just signed your life away…again!”

 

Dean felt sick to his stomach. Something wasn't right here. Something felt final. “But Cass, I know for a fact that Jack or Sam would have died that day had I not made a deal with Michael. Sam told me everything that had happened before I showed up. The devil had basically gone psycho.”

 

“Oh, I know. I had heard their horrific tale too.” Cass fiddled with the bottom of the blue tie as all those dreadful memories started to re-play. “All three of us had sat in the library, desperately trying to act normal but each dying inside…each of us messed up from your disappearance. Sam and me even more than Jack who had just barely gotten to know you.”

 

There was such a weary expression on Cass' face, “I know that this is our life…I get it. We save people…kill bad guys…I get it. I just don't want it anymore. I think I'm just going to go away for a while.”

 

“So what is the difference between you doing that and when I said yes to Michael?” Dean asked with a bit of anger now. “I was saving my brother…who are you doing this for?”

 

“Myself, Dean.” Cass glared over at him, “And also for you guys. Because if I stick around with the ways things are, I'm not going to be your Cass anymore. I'm going to end up like the AU Castiel, and I don't think anyone wants that.”

 

“But we need you, man…you're part of our family.”

 

“And that's all I am, right?” Blue eyes latched onto green.

 

Dean froze at that, “What…what do you mean? You know we need you, man.”

 

An exasperated sigh left Cass' lips, “You know this is getting so old. Will you please start speaking for yourself when it comes to what I am to you. Yes, I'm family…blah, blah, blah. Yes, I'm wanted and needed by all the damn Winchesters yadda, yadda, yadda. But what about you, Dean?! Who the fuck am I to you?”

 

Since Cass' voice had raised and echoed quite clear at that last part, several gasps and stares came from the people sitting near them. Dean tried once more to use humor to tone down the conversation, “Geesh, Cass, cursing in a church of all things. What would Chuck say?”

 

Cass just stared at him, stood up, and started to walk out of the building. It took only a few seconds for Dean to get up and chase after the guy. He was able to grab the angel by the upper arm as they passed through the large wooden entrance doors…the bright sunshine blinded them both.

 

“Let go of my arm, Dean.”

 

“No.”

 

POOF!

 

Suddenly they were not in front of St. Mary's anymore, they were in Dean's room at the bunker. Cass easily yanked out of Dean's grasp and started pacing the room. “It's not fair. I deserve so much more. I deserve an answer to my simple question. Who am I to you?!”

 

It was a weird moment for Dean. He honestly liked the guy…okay, maybe more than liked the guy. So why couldn't he just say it?

 

Yes, yes. John Winchester stood there glaring at Dean with arms crossed, and Dean knew what the apparition was thinking. 'It doesn't mean anything except that you're around dudes too much. Go out and find yourself a good woman…it will all go away.'

 

How did Dean know this was what his dad would say? Because it was word-for-word what was told to him back when he was eighteen and had tried to tell John he was gay.

 

And for the most part, Dean had become good at pretending. Just had to pick up a chick at the bar, and close his eyes during sex. Suddenly a warm mouth was just a mouth, and a warm hole just a hole. And he had gotten by that way for the longest time. Well, until about ten years ago.

 

They say sparks fly when soulmates meet, and apparently, that was one hundred percent correct. When those barn doors had flung open, and a certain blue-eyed angel sauntered in amidst those sparks Dean was a goner. And when Cass had yanked out the knife that Dean had shoved into the guy's heart…hell! That had been sooooo hot!

 

From that moment on, he had stopped settling for second best, stopped picking up chicks at the bars, and also stopped drinking as much. For the first time in his life, Dean finally had a reason to better himself. And that reason was still glaring at him wanting an answer to the million dollar question.

 

Who was Cass to Dean?

 

A gushy grin spread across his face, “You are my salvation. Not only because you dragged me from hell and gave me back my life, but because I was on the edge of giving up and you never gave up on me."

 

He had the angel's full attention, "You are my best friend. Used to be when something funny happened, the first person I'd think to tell was Sam. Now, no matter what happens funny or sad, all I think is how I can't wait to tell you.”

 

Dean took a few steps closer to Cass, “You are my freedom. Since the day my mother burned on the ceiling, I've never been allowed to be a kid. I was always a hunter, a cook, a babysitter, and a freakn' fill-in father for Sam. But around you, I have moments when I feel like I can just be silly. I don't have to be perfect, or serious. Hell, ever since you came along, I even sing more in the shower. Do you understand the freedom of letting go of all the shit like that? Allowing myself to simply be one human out of the billions?!”

 

A few more steps closer, “You are my constant protector. Always calling my bluffs, always making sure I've thought things through, always keeping me safe whenever you can. You are my everything, Cass. Without you, I'd be gone…I wouldn't have survived all this crazy shit we've called life. I'd be Alastair's best pal in hell…killing and torturing souls unless Sam or Bobby had been able to save me. And we both know they tried but couldn't.”

 

Dean reached out and grabbed both lapels on Cass' trench coat and tugged. Their faces were mere inches apart now, “And you are the reason I get boners at the worst times. I've never stared at someone as much as I have you. And don't get me started on how many times I've not been able to do anything else but stare at your lips.” He did so as soon as he said the words. Those plump, pink lips just slightly parted and surrounded by dark stubble. “You make me wonder what they'd taste like…feel like.”

 

The few inches were erased as Dean leaned in and did what he had wanted to do since the damn barn.

 

Cass was in shock and barely moved as Dean continued the kiss. And then in a flash, just as the angel had manhandled Meg all those years ago, Cass lifted Dean off his feet and slammed him into the bedroom door. The loud clang of the metal echoed around the two men as all the pent-up passion poured from Cass' lips to Dean's.

 

Dean wasn't complaining…hell, he could barely think. It was everything he had masturbated too and more. He was so fuckn' close to going all chick flick and wrapping his damn legs around the guy's waist.

 

Instead, his hands moved lower, cupped the angel's butt, and moved their lower halves even closer. And there it was…the fucker had a hardon churning away under those damn navy slacks! Hell yes! Dean rubbed it against his own and was rewarded as Cass moaned.

 

Apparently, Dean found a new kink…he really loved making Cass noisy. Which was why he twisted them around, and it was Cass being slammed into the door this time. The angel's back hit the metal door and produced another loud clang…not that either man noticed.

 

But it was loud enough that upstairs in the library Sam stood up to investigate. As far as he was concerned, the bunker had been empty since Dean left to drive to Jack and Sister Jo. His gun was readied as he carefully made his way toward the suspicious sound.

 

CLANG!

 

Fuck! Could a demon have snuck inside or maybe a rogue angel? He heard more noises coming from the hallway where his and Dean's bedrooms were located. Shit! He was so not wanting to fight anyone. He was tired from reading through all the books trying to make sure his plan to rescue Gabe would work.

 

Moaning and squeaking filled the air the closer he got to the closed door of his brother's bedroom. Fuck! Just great. He'd never hear the end of it if he totaled Dean's room in a fight. Why the hell did the thing have to choose that room?!

 

But there was something definitely in there, and he had to deal with it. Sam carefully grabbed the doorknob and twisted it without making a sound. He slowly, cautiously opened the door and looked into the room with gun out.

 

Sam almost dropped the gun at the sight that greeted his eyes. A gushy grin spread across his face, and he thought, _About damn time!_

 

On the bed, not sleeping, were two men. And not just random guys…no…it was his brother and Cass! And it wasn't that he was shocked that they were together…he had been the biggest shipper of the two since the first time he saw them in the same room. No, it was just the surprise of actually seeing them at the bunker groping each other.

 

He quickly and quietly shut the door and headed back up to the library. He was seriously chuckling, though, since not even twenty-four hours ago Dean had chastised him about wanting angel sex with Gabriel…and yet there his brother was on a bed with Cass. That they'd be having sex soon was highly probable.

 

And apparently Dean hadn't thought to pick up those items Sam had asked for, so it was going to be up to him now. He had his own angel to get back from the Empty, and he didn't want to waste any more precious time in doing so. It also helped that he'd be out of the bunker in case any other noises started.

 

When the front hatch clanged shut it never registered to the two men in the bedroom. Dean's leg was pushed between Cass' as they laid on their sides facing one another. Their hands wrapped around the other and their lips had been fused together ever since Cass had poofed them to the bed. Dean had the most experience with the physical side of things, so he had just let Cass experiment and explore.

 

A few minutes later, Cass moved away and just stared at Dean's face. Every molecule and atom that made it up was just as beautiful as the finished product. Every cell was a masterpiece merged into the cosmic puzzle that formed each freckle. The pigments in Dean's irises perfectly mixed to create a shade of green much more precious than even the rarest of emeralds. Each individual hair follicle was just as important as the other one hundred forty-eight thousand…providing Cass something to grip and stroke through. It was all a miracle, and a blessing brought to life. “Is this for real? Are we truly together now, Dean?”

 

Ten years of wondering and hurt accompanied those words and it broke Dean's heart. He gently pushed the angel down and straddled the thick thighs straight from his wet dreams. His hands were placed on Cass' perfectly sinful hip bones and instantly felt the angel shiver at the contact.

 

Those freckled hands moved nice and slow up the angel's smooth chest covered in the familiar white dress shirt. Every tactile inch memorized and stored away. It was like his hands had been placed on a skillet…Cass' flesh made his own skin sizzle and burn through the fabric. Dean's hands kept moving, though. The palms brushed over and past both nipples eliciting another moan.

 

As he leaned down, Dean's hands came to a halt while reverently cupping Cass' face. “From this point forward there is no power in heaven, no horror on earth, nor evil in hell that can keep me from you. I'm afraid you're stuck with me, Cass.”

 

Cass' smile was more dazzling than the sun, and it warmed Dean's heart. As did the words uttered from his angel's mouth, “I've waited all these years to be yours. I've wanted that since my first glimpse of you in hell. And when I gripped you tight and raised you out of there, our souls almost sang a perfect duet. I've existed for millions of years…seen many magnificent things, and yet none of it compared to how you made me feel.”

 

“Well, Cass, I'm all yours. Every fucked up, messed up, crazy part of me.” Lips surrounded by freckled skin moved lower to kiss down the angel's stubbly jaw. “All yours while in this meat suit and then in spirit for eternity.”

 

It was Cass' turn to initiate a kiss by dragging Dean's mouth back. Dean loved when Cass took control. Loved seeing the angelic commander at play. And hell, for only having limited knowledge of human intimacy the guy could sure kiss. Dean was melting as the delicious pressure on his lips continued.

 

He almost pouted when Cass moved away and halted the kiss. A warm hand moved down to wrap around the back of Dean's neck as a rueful expression washed over the angel's face, “I know this might sound odd, Dean, but I'm slightly glad all the Michael stuff happened.”

 

“Really? Why?”

 

“I don't think I'm wrong in speaking for us both when I say it helped to wake us up. Made us see just how bad things could be and that this time we might actually end up without one another. Billie had said the next time you died it would be final…no return. When I sat on the bunker floor after you and Michael headed off to kill Lucifer, I was sick to my stomach with worry because of that. And I knew the exact moment he went back on his promise to you. I felt your screams and anger. I was gone…just completely devastated. I had sat there staring at nothing until Jack and Sam arrived. They had rushed over and asked if I had been hurt and I said not physically.”

 

A kiss was placed on Cass' furrowed brow, “Michael would constantly taunt me about you. I couldn't conceal anything from him. He saw how I felt…all the times I had chickened out…all the times I had stared and lusted and longed. It kinda backfired on him, though. Before long he was half in love with you himself because of all my memories.”

 

“Yes, I sensed that.” Cass' fingers stroked through Dean's hair. “I could tell when it was you inside staring and when it was him. And as hot as your sexy freckled vessel is, it's only attractive to me when mixed with your spirit.”

 

Dean kissed Cass a few times for that and then few more times just because he could. A hungry growl reverberated into the angel's neck as Dean's lips slid down the warm flesh. “Mhmm, I see it taking several years before we're able to keep our hands off each other. Then we'll just turn into a boring couple that watches Jeopardy and goes to bed by eight.”

 

A burst of laughter left Cass' lips at that, “Boring? Us? Never.”

 

POOF!

 

One second, they were on the bed and then suddenly Cass' had an arm around Dean while the other firmly grasped the lightning rod on top of the Chrysler Building. The world below was so far away, and Dean was a bit nauseous.

 

“What the fuck, Cass?”

 

Cass just laughed, “Bored yet, Winchester?”

 

POOF!

 

They had moved to the crown of the Statue of Liberty in the New York Harbor.

 

POOF!

 

To the highest part of the Golden Gate Bridge.

 

POOF!

 

To the top of Cinderella's castle in Walt Disney World.

 

POOF!

 

To an oil rig far out in the Atlantic Ocean.

 

POOF!

 

They were back in Dean's bedroom but now sitting on the ceiling like the tea party in _Mary Poppins_. Dean looked at the familiar space upside down before his gaze was turned once more to his crazy angel, “Okay, so apparently there will never be a dull moment, and we will never turn boring.”

 

As they leaned closer together and kissed, it was like an inverted _Sixteen Candles_ moment minus the cake.

 

Dean's face was ruddy from the blood rushing to his head as he leaned away and grinned, “Show off.”

 

A big grin spread ear-to-ear across Cass' face.

 

POOF!

 

They were back on the bed now as Cass grinned down and kissed him, “Your show off.”

 

Dean liked the sound of that, “Yes, Angel…mine.”

 

THE END

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A few years ago, one of my friends kept pushing me to watch a show called Supernatural. Well, my imagination has always been a blessing and a curse…it's way too strong to watch any kind of horror show or movie. 
> 
>  
> 
> BUT lol…I found out about Destiel and started watching Supernatural mostly for Dean and Cass. I had planned on skipping to Cass' arrival, but I thought I'd just watch the first episode and see how it went. Well dammit! Dean looked at Sam and said, “Dad's on a hunting trip…and he hasn't been home in a few days.” I was hooked. And yes, through the first few seasons I couldn't sleep most nights lol…but it was all worth it. And not only because of Destiel but for the whole show and for all the amazing people involved with it. 
> 
>  
> 
> And then I had the honor to see an AU version of Dean and Cass in a Destiel group on Facebook. This wasn't characters on a TV screen…this was a real couple in love, and it made me truly believe that love was doable. Each video shared and photos posted made not only myself but everyone who saw them gush and have hope. 
> 
>  
> 
> Dean D'monic shared so much beauty with us and then a few months ago shared something that broke our hearts. Her Cass had gone back to heaven. With all my heart I wish real life could be like Supernatural, and we could annoy some cosmic entity to bring this Cass back to his Dean. 
> 
>  
> 
> Well last week, she had posted the above picture in the group and asked people to write a one-shot inspired by it. Angel Mine was what I instantly saw…title and all. I wrote this for her. 
> 
>  
> 
> Life is so damn short so please don't waste time. If you care about someone, let them know. Spend each day letting the people in your life know you love them! Love as much as you can even if it hurts. And don't forget the eye-fucking. And if real life sucks come over to AO3 for a few hours. There is always a shit-load of love and laughter to be found here…and oh yeah, maybe just a wee bit of smut too lol.


End file.
